1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an access point and a method for connecting wireless communication thereof, and more particularly, to an access point which can provide wireless communication connection to an external host device and a method for connecting wireless communication thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related-art Wi-Fi wireless communication connecting method, if a wireless local area network (LAN) function of a terminal starts to be operated, the terminal searches for an access point (AP) existing nearby. If a plurality of APs are searched for, the terminal selects an AP to be connected. Then, the terminal performs encryption setting of wireless communication. The terminal completes the setting by going through a process such as wireless connection verification.
However, such a related-art method requires a user to input a password to connect wireless communication every time that connection is needed. Therefore, the Wi-Fi alliance prescribes Wi-Fi protected setup (WPS) of various methods so that wireless connection can be established more conveniently. For example, wireless communication is connected between the terminal and the AP using a push button configuration (PBC) method, a personal identification number (PIN) method, or a method using a USB memory.
However, since the PBC method can achieve the wireless communication connection only if buttons on the AP and the terminal are pressed, the PBC method may cause inconvenience when a user finds the buttons and also requires a user to wait for the connection as long as 120 seconds. Also, the PIN method requires a cumbersome and complicated process of manually inputting an 8-digit password generated in the AP. Also, the USB method does not precisely prescribe a standard method and also requires a separate USB memory besides the AP and the terminal.
Therefore, there is a demand for establishing such wireless communications more conveniently and more intuitively.